Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-8p}{4p + 5} - \dfrac{-10p + 1}{4p + 5}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-8p - (-10p + 1)}{4p + 5}$ Distribute the negative sign: $n = \dfrac{-8p + 10p - 1}{4p + 5}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{2p - 1}{4p + 5}$